


Acceleration of Free Fall

by deathgurgle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathgurgle/pseuds/deathgurgle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann manages to hurt himself with a baseball but at least Newton is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceleration of Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For Gottbleed week day five!  
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

"Why must you always do that?"

Newton stills, holding his ratty baseball in his hand, and he furrows his brow. His eyes stare down at the ball, fingers pressing into the fraying seams, and he glances back up at Hermann. He shrugs.

"It helps me think. Doing something like walking around, drumming your hands, throwing a ball helps. You should try it, man," Newton replies easily, tossing the ball to his colleague several feet away.

Hermann narrowly catches it, fumbling only marginally, and he slips his glasses from his face to allow them to dangle around his neck. He purses his lips, studying the baseball intently, and finds a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Years of use having worn at the material and laces, Hermann suppresses a chuckle at the thought of a young Newton tossing it about with his father. The pads of his fingers run over the uneven texture, tracing sharp lines of scratches and set in dirt.

"I suppose it could be a good way to expel excess energy whilst thinking," he muses to himself, reclining comfortably in his chair, and he tosses the ball a foot above his head before catching it.

"Aw dude, c'mon. You gotta throw it higher than that. You throw like a baby."

Hermann huffs and his lips press into a thin line, irritated. He throws with more force, letting his mind work as he does so. _Initial velocity, one meter per second. Acceleration, negative nine point eight meters per second squared. Displacement, one meter. Final velocity, zero meters per second_. His smile grows a fraction after each throw, watching the ball soar through the air only to return to his hand. And Newton is right, it is good for thinking, and the biologist can tell that he thinks so.

"Yeah, see? I gotta get you your own ball." Newton grins.

"It is quite relaxing, yes. I can manage to get my own, though, thank you." Hermann turns to glance over at the man as he speaks to him, the ball easily landing back in his hand without him looking. "Although I must say that I truly do appreciate you exposing me to this—"

Having less than a second to react, Hermann lets out a strangled noise of pain as the worn baseball falls the three meters he had tossed it and strikes him directly on his nose. Almost immediately, blood rushes from his nose and dribbles down his face, dripping onto the collar of his shirt. His eyes begin to water.

"Oh my God," Newton stammers, bolting up from his chair to make his way over to Hermann, "shit you're bleeding. Hold on. Oh man, just —wait here, okay, just sit tight."

Hermann's face holds an expression that combines annoyance and pain, his hand reaching up to pinch his nostrils shut as Newton leaves, gallivanting off to retrieve an ice pack and towel. Gravity on earth, though often insulted for being rather weak in comparison to other planets, was certainly not to be contended with.

"Here. God, _Jesus_ that looks painful. Move your hand, Herms. No, move it, _come on_ ," Newton argues, finally prying the fingers off, and he presses the towel to his nostrils and the ice pack to the bridge of his nose. The cold almost instantly relieves his pain, wincing only upon the first contact with the bag of ice, and he feels his nose begin to numb. He sighs and looks up at the man caring for his wound.

"Thank you, Newton," he says, voice a tad nasally.

"Yeah, don't mention it."


End file.
